The Expendables Univers
THE EXPENDABLES UNIVERSE The Expendables Series (the expendables, the expendabelles, tv series expendables, horror expendables, horror expendabelles, origin is expendables) RED 1,2 Tarantino universe (inglourious basterds, true romance, natural born killers, reservoir dogs and game, pulp fiction, my best friend´s birthday, vega brothers, julas winnfield´s retirement, the rise of marcellus Wallace, killer crow) Tarantino and Rodriguez universe (django unchained, the hateful eight, from dusk till dawn series and game, grindhouse (death proof, planet terror), kill bill 1,2,3,4, curdied, machete series, el mariachi series, spy kids series) SHAFT Series Elmore Leonard (life of crime, jackie brown, out of sight, tv series karen sisco, tv series jusitified) Tarantino and Rodriguez flim (roadracers, four rooms, e.r. motherhood, the faculty, (c.s.i., without a trace, cold case), sin city 1,2, the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl, shorts) Spin Off Universe (hobo with shotgun, a million ways to die in the west, back to the future series, 3:10 to yuma, romy and michele 1,2, donald trump´s the art of the deal: the movie, fresh, get shorty, the great white hypel, be cool, black dynamite, nude nuns with big guns, i spit on your grave 1,2, sucker punch 1,2, rubber, poolboy: drowning out the fury, the last house on the left, raze, bitch slap, turbo kid, hell ride, the man with the I fists, my name is modesty a modesty blaise adventure, hard core logo 1,2, the rock, crimson tide) Wet Game Curve Mr and Ms Smith The A-Team (remake) Taken series (Better Luck Tomorrow, Fast and Furious series And Showdown, HeadHunter, Spy Hunter Noware To Run) Transformers remake series (and 3 (but is a remake), 4) Song (Diamond Eyes by Shinedown) tv series and flim 24 Tom Hardy´s the punisher (fan mide movie) The Marine series Die Hard series Condemned 2 12 Round 3 Charlie´s Angels (origin, 2000, remake 2011,reboot (fan mide tv series)) (The Mummy series, The Mummy Resurrected, Day of The Mummy) Red Down (remake) Rec 1,2,4 (spin off 3) Shoot ´´em``up Quarantine 1,3 (and also spin off 2) (Sharknado series, Sharknado Heart of Sharkness, Lavalantula, Archie vs Sharknado) Terminator Genisys Interrogation The Transporter Refueled Hitman Agent 47 30 Days of Night 1,2 Unearthed AWOL-72 Fay Grim, Ned Rifle The Walking Dead Universe tv series The Walking Dead, Fear of The Walking Dead, Comics (some charthers), Games, Novels, Books, No Man´s Land, Overkill Resident Evil series Underworld series tv series Supernational tv series Breaking Bad Song (Broken by 12 Stones) The Hanger Games series The Maze Runner series Divergent series Zombieland Warm Bodies tv series Veronica Mars tv series iZombie tv series Buff tv series The 100 28 Days Later, 28 Week Later, 28 Days Later The Aftermath, 28 Days Later Comic (special guest, Allison Mack) 007 vs Bourne vs Hunt 007 series (remake) The Bourne series Mission Impossible flim series Song (Ugly by The Exies) Grindhouse 2 You´re Next 1,2 Kristy Song (Enemy by Fozzy) The Last Survivors BloodRayn BloodRayn Flims and Games (I Don´t Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne) Grindhouse 3 (spin off) tv series Painkiler Jane The Losers Bounty Killer Song (All Summer Long by Kid Rock) Mercenaries The Wolf Series (my fan mide flim series) The Last Solder Standing 1,2 Song (Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare) 2nd Song (Savin Me by Nickelback) The Wolf series Shark 3d flim crossover Shark Night 3d 1,2 Bait 3d Song (Fake It by Seether) Malibu shark attack IMDb nikki reed love IMDb smartass97 Games Quanturm Break Until Dawn Song (Hell Yea by Rev Theory) Alan Wake Tv series (Games) tv series Uncharted real story (and fan mide story) tv series The Last Of Us real story (and also fan mide story) tv series Tomb Raider real story (and then a fan mide story) Song (Always by Saliva) Crossover The Hitcher (remake) Song (Stricken by Disturbed) The Blue Death Sea Water (a fan movie) Syfy ''' Mutant chronicles Zonazero Song (Power Trip by Monster Magnet) '''SOON THEY ALL CROSSOVER Remake tv series From Dusk Till Dawn tv series El Mariachi Reservoir Dogs Transporter Series (Not 4) Olympus,London (Has Fallen) Death Race Series (2000 and Remakes xXx Series The Night Crew Vigilante Diaries Mabye The Evil Dead films series and tv series(origins and remake) All Rocksters games Universe Need for Speed flim and games Juiced series Street Racing Syndicate Ridge Racer series Gangstar Games PayDay 1,2 EXTRA UNIVERSE Parker White House Down S.W.A.T Series Shoot The Hero Hardcore Henry Transporter The Series ? CAST Kirk Ward Tyler Ross Maiara Walsh Izabela Vidovic Rita Volk Dale Pavinski Lili Mirojnick Alex Ashbaugh Andrea Navedo Shantel Wislawski Daniel Booko Dio Johnson Chris Pang Chanel Celaya Amin Joseph Ke$ha Bella Thorne Iggy Azalea Camila Cabello Lauren Jauregui Ally Brooke Hernandez Normani Kordei Dinah Jane Hensen ? Street Racer, Initial D, Redline, Fast Track: No Limits, 200 M.P.H., Torque, Finish Line